New Avenger: Macy
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: Macy is an Avenger. Read as she helps them through their adventures and the challenges she faces, especially the man with the green helmet and staff.
1. Chapter 1

Macy's P.O.V

I groan in annoyance as my alarm cell phone rings, signalling me to awake. I answer it as I sit up, my boyfriend, Kyle, one of S.H.I.E.L.D's guards not awaken. I answer it.

"Agent Strivers"I answers.

"Agent you are needed on a mission. Be at Stark Tower by 9"Fury orders before he hangs up. I shower before putting on black skinny jeans, an ivory green Balmain t shirt, and a leather jacket with black boots. I have my hair normal - . I check the time. 7:30AM. I kiss Kyle on the cheek before I leave with a brown satchel over one shoulder. An apple in the other hand. I usually have a doughnut, but I am starting a health kick so I can get stronger for combat. I take a cab to a few blocks away from Stark Tower before I walk there. It's 10 to eight when I arrive at Stark Tower. Jarvis scans me and I use a hand print to signify it is me and not an imposter before I enter. I take a lift to the conference room, located on floor 20. As soon as I enter the conference room I see everyone (Fury, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Steve and Thor) apart from Clint. I take a seat between Thor and Natasha. We wait for Clint who is another 20 minutes.

"I did say 9 o'clock sharp Agent Barton"remarks Fury. Clint produces a huge bag of doughnuts and coffee. I only have the coffee.

"Don't you want a doughnut?"asks Clint as I decline.

"Remember she's on a health kick"reminds Tony.

"Now that we are all here lets begin. S.H.I.E.L.D agents recently discovered an un-normal energy reading near Dallas, Texas. Sightings of air craft have been reported too"informs Fury.

"So you want us to check it out"answers Natasha for the rest of us.

"Yes, but be careful. We don't know what it is. Avengers suit up"informs Fury and we hear a helicopter and Fury leaves the conference room.

"So not much ass kicking"moans Clint.

"We don't know but lets set off as quickly as possible"orders Steve. I go to the bathroom and change into my suit. (COPY AND PASTE - m/set?.embedder=13608686&.svc=copypaste&id=179793441). I don't have a weapon like Natasha's guns or Clint's bow. I have my powers on my side. We meet at the roof where a S.H.I.E.L.D jet is waiting. We board and take off. I sit next to Thor for the plane journey. We discuss what will happen for part of it, but I sleep for most of it. My phone vibrates in my jacket and I see a text from Kyle.

 _Hey beautiful! Wanna get some at lunch?_

That's odd. We won't be back until later, then again Kyle wouldn't know yet...

The five hour journey is quicker than I expect and once we land we investigate the rocky site. There's scorch marks and pieces of metal. We split up into groups of two, well Tony, Clint and Steve going as a three due to odd numbers. Thor and I follow pieces of metal until we see the main ship. It's broke up and has scorch marks on parts of it. We look around before I see something nearby. A hand behind a piece of metal.

"Thor over here"I inform and he follows me to the hand. Hoping it isn't just a hand we go closer until I gasp and Thor stops me with his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**The unexpected arrival**

I call the others through coms to get them to meet us. Thor lifts the piece of metal off the man with ease. He is wearing leather pants and top and his neck length hair is covered in dirt and blood. His body is littered with cuts and bruises, a deep gash is across his abdomen, his arm at an odd angle.

"Thor?"I ask.

"Loki"he mutters and he goes to him as the others arrive. When they see who Thor is leaning over they their mouths hang open. Clint draws an arrow and Natasha gets out a gun. Bruce goes to Thor.

"Weapons away Loki's unconscious and needs medical assistance immediately"informs Thor picking up Loki.

I give a confused look to Natasha.

"I'll explain on the jet"she answers and we go back to the jet. However, we hear a cry and I just have time to dodge a rock being hurled at me. We see a humanoid creature made of metal but looks slightly worse for where.

"Macy and Thor go to the jet"orders Steve and we do so. We hear screaming and shooting as a fight ensues. We reach the jet where Thor straps Loki to a stretcher before he begins examining him. He mutters something in Asgardian as he sees Loki's arm. A lump underneath where the bone could break the skin. We hear footsteps and see the others entering the jet. That metal dude musn't have been that strong. Then again there's the Hulk who can smash everything when pissed off. Bruce looks like he's hulked out. He gets changed as we take off. Throughout the flight the attention is on Loki and everyone apart from Thor and Bruce have to sit near the back part of the plane which is concealed by a thin wall and door. As soon as we arrive back at Stark Tower Loki is carried by Thor to Medbay. Loki was sedated throughout the whole thing, thankfully otherwise all hell would break loose. The others go to Tony's lounge to discuss what should happen whilst I go to my room. I had kept my phone on silent for the journey back and now I got texts galore from Kyle.

 _Babe?_ _Didn't you like what I gave you at lunch?_

 _Hello? Are you ignoring me? Do you want to put tonight off?_

 _Cas, you aren't replying to my texts_.

Tears well up in my eyes as I realise - Kyle's been cheating on me. I sit on my bed for a few more minutes as our past four year relationship goes by my eyes. I thought he was going to propose considering we are, now were, living together. I am going to start crying when there's an almighty scream of pain. I rush out of my room and straight to Medbay within seconds and I see Loki awake thrashing about. The bone on his arm sticking out. Thor isn't in sight.

"Bruce want me to help?"I ask.

"Hold down his good arm so I can administer some sedatives"orders Bruce and I rush and do so. Loki's strong. Then I see his eyes for the first time as he locks contact woth mine. I can read them. Stop the pain. I hold him down as Bruce administers the sedative, within seconds he's out.

"I could use your help with the arm if that's alright"asks Bruce and I touch Loki's broken arm. Thor appears.

"What are you doing Lady Macy?"he asks sounding a bit pissed off.

"Helping"I answer before I start to vibrate my hands and Loki's arm starts to vibrate as well and within seconds his bone is in allignment.

"I had no idea you could do thag Lady of Macy. Nontheless thank you"replies Thor as Bruce puts Loki's arm in a split. I leave as the others walk down the hallway.

"Ask Banner"I remark as I storm pass, trying not to look pissed off. Once I am in my room I change back into my outfit for the day before I grab my cell and head out. I hope Kyle's there. It's a half hour walk but I get back to our apartment where I enter Kyle sleeping on the couch. He must have taken a day off work just to shag this bimbo. I smack him amd he wakes up.

"How long?!"I ask shouting.

"How long what?"asks Kyle acting out he's innocent. I go to our room and I start packing my stuff. My super speed helps and all of my stuff is packed in no time.

"Where are you going?"he asks.

"Away from a cheating rat like you"I answer stopping half way.

"What the hell?! I havn't cheated"he protests, lying through his teeth.

"Really. Why did you text me asking if Cas liked what you gave her?"I ask and his face drops.

"It was only a one-"I interrupt him.

"That's a load of bull and you know it now tell me how god damn long"I demand, anger seathing through my body.

"3 years"he mutters but I hear him.

"You have been cheating for 3 years?!"I exclaim.

"Hey! I needed some"he remarks.

"You're pathetic"I answer before J rusb out several times within a matter of seconds, putting my boxes in the runk of my SUB before driving to Stark tower. I wizz the boxes to my room there before I feel tired and I sit on my bed a bit out of breathe. Then I start crying my eyes out. Kyle and I dated for four years since we met in college at 19. Now that's through. I smash a photo of us against a wall before I lie on my front. He is such a jerk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Awake**

I awake to a knock on my door.

"Hey Macey it's Natasha is everything alright? Dinner's ready"she asks.

"Yeah"I answer but my voice cracks as my eyes fill with tears once more. She opens the door even though it's locked. She's a trained assassin, so I'm not surprised she can a locked door.

"What happened?"she asks sitting on my bed.

"Kyle's been cheating on me for three years"I answer.

I hear her gasp in shock and rage.

"I'll break every god damn bone in his body"I hear her mutter.

"Not if I do so first"I answer sitting up.

"Do you want me to leave you alone and let you have your food later? It's pizza your favourite"she asks.

"I'll come down. Just let me sort myself out first"I answer before she leaves. I lock the door before I wash my face and add some concealer to the tear stains on my cheeks.

I enter the dining area where I see everyone apart from Thor eating dinner and chatting. I sit next to Natasha and see a steak with mashed potatoes and carrots. I begin to eat in silence as the other continue to chat.

"What's up Speedy?"asks Tony seeing my sadness.

"I'm fine"I reply.

"Come tot think of it you weren't at practice either"comments Clint.

"If you must know Kyle has been cheating on me for about three years"I inform and there's the sputtering of drink and clatter of cutlery. The others turn to me with shock. Tony has a face of anger.

"What?! Where is the scum?"he asks.

"Most likely with the bimbo he did at lunch"I answer.

"So what revenge plan this time? He deserves it as he has been cheating for 3/4 of your relationship"asks Tony.

"Well I was thinking of pretending to be dead or Fury scaring the crap out of him"I answer.

"We can't do number one without him telling your family, but I can get Jarvis to do a prank phone call via recordings of Fury's voice"answers Tony.

"Jarvis you got that?"I ask.

"Yes Miss Macy, doing prank phone call as we speak"he announces. I chat to Bruce about Loki whilst the others discuss Kyle and him being a jerk. I think Steve and Tony are having a competition on what made him the biggest jerk.

"So Bruce how long before reindeer games wakes up?"asks Tony.

"A few hours. I'm surprised that his power aren't healing himself"informs Bruce.

"His powers are weak, almost gone"announces Thor entering the dining room.

"He woke up for a few seconds to only mumble something in Asgardian"informs Thor.

We look at him for what Loki said.

"He said only four words; Jotun, captured, tortured and escaped"informs Thor.

"So wait - wasn't Loki dead as he was killed by Algrim?"asks Steve.

"He was allegedly killed but it was an illusion, but what happened afterwards is a bit of a mystery"explains Thor.

"Well once Loki is awake and stable for questioning we can solve the mystery"explains Tony.

"Excuse me sir but do you want to see the video of Mr Jackson's prank?"asks Jarvis.

"Jarvis hit play"orders Tony.

"what prank?"asks Thor.

"Kyle her now ex-boyfriend cheated on Macy"explains Clint.

"You deserve no man like Kyle Miss Macy"remarks Thor as he sits next to me as the video starts playing.

"Sergeant Jackson what was the meaning of taking today off?"asks Fury (well a put together voice by Jarvis.

"I felt ill and didn't want to inflict damage to the mission, sir"answers Kyle. Jackass.

"Very well, an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agent saw you and a girl who was not Agent Strivers making out as the kids call it these days"presses Fury.

"Sir that wasn't-"Kyle tries to interject.

"I didn't say you could interrupt me now get your sorry ass on duty after you apologise to Agent Strivers because if you don't you will be avenged"Kyle is frozen before saluting quickly and leaving. We burst out laughing.

"Okay I think we know what will happen now"commentd Natasha.

"When he does come here can we get hulk on him?"asks Tony.

We look at Bruce who shakes his head.

"Why don't we get Thor to scare the crap out of him?"asks Clint.

"You want me to harm a human who has hurt one of my dearest friends?"asks Thor assertivley.

"Yes"we reply.

"I will make sure he doesn't harm you however I am against it"

"Lighten up thunderstorm he deserves what he gets"remarks Tony before he and Pepper walk away. I go to my room and I begin to read a book - The Hunger Games. I've read it before but it is always entertaining to read. I'm half way through when there's a knock on my door and I zoom and unlock it and as it opens Natasha appears.

"Hey you're on Loki duty"she informs me and I take my book with me as I zoom to medical bay. Papers go in the air as I arrive. Bruce gives me a look as if to say "Really?!". I sit next to Loki's bed and I begin to read as Bruce leaves. I notice the cast and that Loki is in a pair lf sweatpants and there's nothing on his top half. I look at him. I don't see a villain lying before me but a broken person. I start to fonish reading the Hunger games. Yeah I can super read too! I was abandoned as a child by my parents and I was put into a care home. Care doesn't belong there. There is only hell. It was actually a private experimental facility run by someone I don't know. I was subjected to testings which caused me to get my powers. I have super speed, some psychic powers and...I am immortal. Yes I can still get wounded but I won't die, instead I will go into a comatose state which can last for months to years. Thank god the Avengerd rescued me. As soon as they learnt of my very enhanced skills and immortality I was immediatley joining the team. It's about an hour and two books later that I hear shuffling. I see Loki open his eyes. I look at him.

"Loki?"I ask.

"Where am I? Who are you?"he shouts.

"Shh. I wil give you some time before they come"I answer.

"What is place?"he asks.

"Stark Tower. We found you and helped you as you were injured. I was the the one who discovered you"I inform quickly.

"I would have wished to have not been discovered my Midguardians like you"he spits.

"Well say thanks later but I was the one who set your arm back in place"I state as a matter of factly.

"I would have rather endured the painful healing than let you treat me again"he goes for me and I zoom away. He looks at me in shock before his poker face returns.

"I would not do that. I can easily press the button and get Hulk and Thor in here"I threaten.

He goes to sit up and I put the bed up to help him.

"I don't know what happened after you were supposed to have died, but I can tell you pissed some people off"I remark.

"I escaped"he mutters.

"We know"comes a voice and I see Thor.

"I was just about to get you"I pipe up.

"Don't get fooled Macy my brother-"

"He's not my brother"shouts Loki.

"He can play minds and manipulate you into doing things"explains Thor.

"My mind's too fast for that stuf, besides he's been as good as gold. I'll just stay outside as you two chat"I answer and I zoom out of medic but I listen through my ear piece.

"Where were you Loki? We have been morning your death"

"I have been to the darkest of dimensions but evetually I was met by an unknowm race who captured me and tortured me. Wanting to know where the Tesseract is"

"Why did you fake your own death?"

"I didn't, I had died but was revived for information"

"Father will be wanting to bring you back"

There was silence.

"Your punishment was going to have been reduced if you had survived. Your infinite jailtime was going to be reduced to 20 years, but now that has changed with your presence again"

"I spent two years in hell and I don't want to go and suffer more in Asgard"

"I have a suggestion but I must take it up with father first. He already knows you're here"

I was going to continue eavsdropping but Jarvis announced Fury's presence in the tower.

"Speedy prepare to face Fury"Tony warns me as he walks past. Thor leaves and follows.

Shit is about to go down...


	4. Chapter 4

Macy's P.O.V

I ran to Medical.

"Fury is on his way up"I announce.

"That director of your S.H.I.E.L.D I presume?"asks Loki.

"Yes and Bruce try not to lose it"I warn as we hear footsteps. I stand in front of Loki protectively.

"Ah Loki, just the person we were looking for"remarks Fury as two agents hold up their guns.

"Wait!"yelled Bruce as bullets started flying. I ran like lightning, everything in slow motion. I caught the bullets being fired before I took away all of their weapons. I stood there in front of Loki after a few seconds as he looked shocked as did Fury and the guards.

"Agent Strivers I don't want to harm you"Fury then realises he has no gun.

"Here's the deal. Let Loki get back to full health before you interrogate him"I compromise. There's footsteps at this point and Thor, Clint, Tony, Natasha and Steve enter.

"What the hell happened?"asked Tony.

"Fury is leaving"I order.

"Agent I say orders not you"reprimands Fury.

"You shouldn't give orders. You stormed in here and started firing at Loki just because of who he is not because he was doing anything bad which he hasn't"I explain.

"Yet"murmurs Clint and he gets an elbow from Natasha.

"Director of S.H.I.E.L.D is this true?"asks Thor.

"I did what I did so no more destruction would happen"answers Fury.

"Loki has something to tell you"I announce.

"I do not-"

"Hey I just saved your ass, if you don't want to get bullets in you I suggest talking"I snap to him. I did just risk my own life as well.

"I will but only with Fury, Thor and Agent Strivers in the room"

"You heard the Asgardian lets go"comments Stark before he departs with Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce. Once the door is shut Loki begins to speak.

"I was revived, captured and tortured by an unknown race after I died for two years. I was made to build weapons and use my magic for them. If I didn't comply I would be tortured"

"How do we know this isn't some twisted lie?"

"It makes sense. Loki's body disappeared a day after it was buried"

"So why and how are you here?"questions Fury.

"I escaped in one of their ships but a guard was on board. During the fight the ship was damaged and subsequently crash landed on Earth"explains Loki.

"Still that doesn't explain the big ass attack on Manhattan about two years ago"confronts Fury.

"When I fell from the Bifrost on Asgard I landed on a baron land. Eventually I discovered it was the Chitauri and as my magic was so weak I was succumbed to their brainwashing. I was a puppet on strings and I was forced to attack Manhatten. The Loki you battled wasn't me but instead the Chitauri's voice box. Until I went back to Asgard did the brainwashing stop and by then I knew it was too late to convince Odin"he explains.

"Loki you could have said something. If this is the truth I will explain to father everything you've said so far"informs Thor.

"Okay so if I was to believe you how?"asks Fury.

"I could help with that"I remark.

"Agent Strivers how could speed help with truth?"enquires Fury.

"Lately I'be been practicing going into people's minds. If I can get into Loki's mind I think I can project the memories. They wouldn't be falsified"I answer.

"You think?"asks Fury.

"I have only done this a few times before but accidentally on passerbys"I reply sitting next to Loki.

"Thor what do you think?"asks Fury.

"If this works Director Fury, then this will prove Loki's innocence not only on Midgard but Asgard as well. Henceforth I want you to try lady Macy"informs Thor and I stare into Loki's eyes before concentrating and I see his mind. I am in an intricate memory area, sort of like a sorting system. I find the memories I'm looking for. My eyes glow blue as I try and project it. Eventually I do project the memories and Thor and Fury's eyes widen as they see the vile images. Loki being tortured by the Chitauri, the other controlling him in the battle of manhatten. I stop as I feel tired and I sit down on the nearest chair. Fury looks shocked.

"Okay now that I believe you did nothing. What about on Asgard?"asks Fury to Thor.

"We show this to Odin"orders Thor.

"When?"I ask.

"Now"answers Thor and he grabs Loki and I before we are beamed up. Oh great...


End file.
